Harrys Dilemma
by xoxPef-Headxox
Summary: Harry frets over his unrequited love, and a close friend gives birth! One shot, complete randomness but funny! Please read and review! First fic!


**A/N:** Hi! this is my first story! wh00t! please review and tell me what you think! much love pef-head

* * *

**Harry's Dilemma**

As Harry sat in the common room stroking Crookshanks who lay on his lap he thought about the pile of homework that sat in front of him. He didn't want to do it. He couldn't get his mind off-

'Harry, I can't believe you still have done your homework! Your going to get behind, and you don't want that do you?' Hermione stood in front of him staring and gesturing to the books on the table. 'Well? Staring at it isn't going to get it done!' She sat down and sighed picking up the books and placing them in front of him. She muttered to herself something about 'What would you do without me?' But Harry chose to ignore her.

He had to stop thinking about her. He had to. What was the point of it, nothing could happen between them. He was…………. And she was……….. The picture of her just kept coming back into his head. Her long ginger hair. The way she laughed, everything about her was just, amazing. _Snap out of it! _He told himself. _What would Ron say? Especially after what we've been through. _Harry was staring blankly at the space where the books had been. When he heard Ron, Seamus and Dean run up to him.

'Harry!' Ron said out of breath. 'It Hedwig! and see!' Harry jumped up and followed Ron down to the owlery. On the way he explained how he had been sending a letter to Mrs Weasly. _Mrs Weasly………_Harry thought. He had just tied it to an owl, when he saw Hedwig. They turned the corner into the owlery, and Harry saw it. Hedwig sit there, looking exhausted, with 3 baby owls sitting around her.

'Hedwig!' Harry exclaimed. Hedwig had had babies! He couldn't believe it. 'What am I gonna do?' He asked Ron. 'I can't look after them!' Then Hermione walked in to see what all the fuss was about.

'Oh!' She said excitedly. 'Oh, they're so cute! How did they get here Harry?' Harry stared at her shocked. _How does she think they got here! _He asked himself. Even Ron looked shocked at what a stupid question she had asked.

'Hermione, they're Hedwigs babies! They didn't just appear out of thin air!' Ron said looking pleased that he had said it instead of Harry. Any chance Ron got of knowing something Hermione didn't he took at telling her.

'Oh dear!' Hermione said, trying not to smile. 'Well we're going to have to tell someone aren't we? They can't stay here can they?' And with that she walked out of the room.

'We'll leave it to her than shall we?' Ron said to Harry a smile spreading a cross his face. Harry nodded, and followed Ron back to the common room, back to his homework. 'I'm going to meet Luna in the Entrance hall ok?' Harry looked round at Ron, who looked back waiting for an answer.

'Huh?' He said.

'I'm going to meet Luna, I'll be back later.'

'Why are you going to meet her? I thought you thought she was weird? And anyway, haven't you got homework?' Harry ask, curious.

'I've finished all my homework, and she asked me if I wanted to go for a walk tonight, and I've got nothing else to do, so I said O.K. Why does it matter? We're friends aren't we?' Harry was still a bit confused but didn't say anymore, and watched Ron as he made his way out of the portrait hole.

Hermione came running in the room only minutes after Ron had left. Harry was never going to get all this homework done with all these interruptions. But nevertheless looked up to see a red faced Hermione standing before him.

'Hi! Just thought you'd want to know that the school is going to look after Huey, Dewey and Louie! They can stay with Hedwig! Isn't it brilliant!' Harry nodded in agreement, wondering why Hermione thought this was such an amazing thing, and that she probably watched to much telly as a child, then carried on with his homework.

That night Harry lay awake thinking about how beautiful she was. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't stop thinking………………_No!_ Harry screamed inside his head. _No no no no no no no no! She's married!_ He shouted. He got up and walked around the room, not thinking about the people sleeping around him. _Its wrong! I have to stop thinking these things! _He kicked his bed, awakening Seamus. But still he carried on pacing, caring not about the boys stirring around him. _Stop it! Stop now! _

'What's going on?' Neville whispered, rubbing his eyes.

'Nothing, go back to sleep Neville. You too Seamus.' Harry ordered them. Carrying on walking around the room, and shouting at himself. _For Christ sakes, it Rons mum! _And with this he through himself back on his bed, and began to cry for the women he could never have.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! pretty please!


End file.
